Described herein are alkoxysilylamine compounds, more specifically, alkoxysilylamine compounds such as tris(alkoxysilyl)amine or bis(alkoxysilyl)amine compounds, and the use of these compounds for the deposition of silicon and silicon-containing films such as silicon oxide, silicon oxynitride, silicon carboxide, silicon oxycarbonitride and silicon carboxynitride films.
US2011151678A discloses novel gap fill schemes involving depositing both flowable oxide films and high density plasma chemical vapor deposition oxide (HDP oxide) films. According to various embodiments, the flowable oxide films may be used as a sacrificial layer and/or as a material for bottom up gap fill. In certain embodiments, the top surface of the filled gap is an HDP oxide film. The resulting filled gap contains HDP oxide film or a combination of HDP oxide and flowable oxide films.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,524,735B, 7,582,555B, 7,888,233B, and 7,915,139B disclose methods related to filling gaps on substrates with a solid dielectric material by forming a flowable film in the gap. The flowable film is then converted to a solid dielectric material. In this manner, gaps on the substrate are filled with a solid dielectric material. According to various embodiments, the methods involve reacting a dielectric precursor with an oxidant to form the dielectric material. In certain embodiments, the dielectric precursor condenses and subsequently reacts with the oxidant to form dielectric material. In certain embodiments, vapor phase reactants react to form a condensed flowable film.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,531B discloses a method of depositing a silicon oxide layer over a substrate includes providing a substrate to a deposition chamber. A first silicon-containing precursor a second silicon-containing precursor and a NH3 plasma are reacted to form a silicon oxide layer. The first silicon-containing precursor includes at least one of a Si—H bond and a Si—Si bond. The second silicon-containing precursor includes at least one Si—N bond. The deposited silicon oxide layer is subsequently annealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,350 B discloses a method for making a silicon-containing (“Si-containing”) material comprises transporting a pyrolyzed Si-precursor to a substrate and polymerizing the pyrolyzed Si-precursor on the substrate to form a Si-containing film. Polymerization of the pyrolyzed Si-precursor may be carried out in the presence of a porogen to thereby form a porogen-containing Si-containing film. The porogen may be removed from the porogen-containing Si-containing film to thereby form a porous Si-containing film. Preferred porous Si-containing films have low dielectric constant and thus are suitable for various low dielectric constant or low-k applications such as in microelectronics and microelectromechanical systems.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,888,273B, 7,629,227B and 8,187,951BA disclose methods of lining and/or filling gaps on a substrate by creating flowable silicon oxide-containing films are provided. The methods involve introducing vapor-phase silicon-containing precursor and oxidant reactants into a reaction chamber containing the substrate under conditions such that a condensed flowable film is formed on the substrate. The flowable film at least partially fills gaps on the substrates and is then converted into a silicon oxide film. In certain embodiments the methods involve using a catalyst (e.g. a nucleophile or onium catalyst) in the formation of the film. The catalyst may be incorporated into one of the reactants and/or introduced as a separate reactant. Also provided are methods of converting the flowable film to a solid dielectric film. The methods of this invention may be used to line or fill high aspect ratio gaps including gaps having aspect ratios ranging from 3:1 to 10:1.
Thus, there is a need to develop novel alkoxysilylamines to deposit silicon or silicon-containing films such as silicon oxide, silicon oxynitride, silicon carboxide, silicon oxycarbonitride and silicon carboxynitride films by employing chemical vapor deposition, atomic layer deposition or flowable chemical vapor deposition. Described herein provides are alkoxysilylamine compounds that will meet these demands.